We're Left 4 Dead in Mobius
by 56th Reg. Sergeant Epps Hande
Summary: The green flu struck the Humans as well as Mobians and killed their brain, turning them into flesh eater. Only with skills of survivalism will people survive this outbreak. OC needs to be resubmitted.
1. The Outbreak

**A/N : It's a mistake to put 5 OC limit. It's too much. So now, it's gonna be like OC Killing Floor : 1 OC per author. Also, there might only be 4 characters that is actually from Sonic. If there are more, they're just going to be killed off to reduce character overload. Think before requesting a Sonic Character when the quota is full. Right now I have added Tails and Cosmo, while swiftshadow123 has added Shadow. So, that left 1 character space.**

**OCs needs to be re-submitted. I won't add any now as we're still intro-ing while awaiting (re)submissions. But right now we have confirmed that characters that is going to be in this story will be from. The list will be sorted by early resubmission**

**1. Casino Nights, Alex  
2. swiftshadow123, Tachi  
3. Epsilon Team Sgt. Mike, Unknown (possibly Mike again)  
4. Shadow's Party Girl 96, Starlight  
5. 56****th**** Reg. Pvt. Levinski Prower, Levinski**

**Those in need of resubmission, random list :**

**1. Noir The Fox  
2. Zebsolo  
3. EmilieNicolia  
4. smuffan626  
5. Anything170  
6. ShadowandSilverluv21  
7. Gameking40 (might not resubmit due to quitting FFn)  
8. PhantoMNIGHT321  
9. BlueAlpha54  
10. Izaackjl  
11. NEVERBACKDOWN7727  
12. (Whoever owns Ryan / Fang.)  
13. OSHUJAX  
14. mybest321**

**RACE FOR THE SPACE, LOYAL SUBMITTER! IT HAS REACHED BEYOND NORMAL QUOTA!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything I don't own**

**Chapter 1 : The Outbreak**

People once believe that zombies are only fictions in movies or books.

Now they have experienced the experience written or shown on those.

A sickness popular with the name of Green Flu attacked Mobius in a large scale, damaging their brains and mutating them. They became a hungry flesh-eating creature that attacks other people and turns them into one of them. Some Humans and Mobians are also killed in the process, killed by the infected, or suicide due to being infected.

It has been 3 months since the outbreak started. People are beginning to evacuate the zombie-infested towns and villages. Some people didn't survive

The streets are starting to become a dangerous place as the traffic jams trap the cars inside the crowd. The infecteds took the chance to infect more people, also killing some of them. The helicopters were sent by GUN, but even that are also not a good alternative as the helo took long to arrive, even some reports indicate that the pilots sometimes succumbed to the infection, and thus landed the survivors into a more dangerous place, even killing them on the crash sometimes.

Now GUN has started to bomb the survivor-free infected towns to purge the infections there. Of course the land will remain uninhabitable until further notice. The Humans and Mobians were evacuated on several sterilized military areas to prevent further spread of the flu, also to keep both species from extinction, or degeneration into such low creatures.

As days passed, GUN received reports about 'Carriers', the survivors with immunity against the infections, but is more dangerous as they spread the disease, thus naming them 'Carriers'. A military evacuation site has been overrun by the zombies created by the Carriers, who unknowingly infected the other survivors. They too were overrun.

As the Carriers were found out, GUN worked on a project to kill the virus brought by the Carriers, also to create immunity against the infecteds. A cure is failed to be created, but a vaccine isn't. GUN spread these vaccines to the other survivors they haven't picked up, even distributed it by box paradrops. The survivors now stood a better chance fending off the zombies as they now don't have to worry about their comrades turning against them.

But if the survivors developed something, the infected also surprisingly developed something. Mutations grow worse than ever. Some infecteds are spotted having unusual characteristic in them. GUN began to isolate them with names, regarding their characteristics. The long-tongued one that explodes into smoke is dubbed Smoker. The fat one that explodes upon death is called Boomer. The sharp-clawed one that leaps on people like a dog attacking its prey is called Hunter. The short one that leaps on people and ride on them like horse is called Jockey. The one big-armed one that charges and pummels people is called Charger. The female one that spits acid in a long range with long radius is called Spitter.

The most dangerous ones were the Witches and Tanks. Some says Witch is created from a female survivor in desperation beyond imagination. It's just a rumor though. When provoked, Witches will attack the provoker and will not stop until they're dead. They have a rather inhuman speed that some Humans and Mobians fall under their deadly claws. Even female, they're incredibly strong. After their victim is dead, though, they tend to shriek and run away in fright. No one knows why.

The Tank is the big one, can lift several kilograms with ease. They often pick rubbles and throw them at the survivors. They have the bulky body that can take hundreds of bullets and still stays strong. A single man strike against them will merely be a suicide.

Despite GUN's effort and success, the survivors are now in a more lethal position, and right now facing their extinction. To help the success of the survivors, GUN spread the tips of survival against the infecteds. The most common one will probably use the steel door to lock up the 'Safe Room'. Safe Room is just like a small house, with beds and supplies to live on. Some Survivors even stay there in fear of the infecteds killing them if they are exposed.

Some Safe Rooms are also lost due to Infecteds overrunning them, especially with the strong Tank that makes the door looks just like a piece of scrap metal. That is why staying in Safe Rooms is actually not the best idea.

Station Square is probably the zone that can be marked as red alert zone. GUN couldn't find any survivors on their last search, but now they were attempting to scan through the city for any remaining survivors they can find.

There are actually some survivors left, and now they're ready to move.

**A/N : Don't forget to (re)submit! Recommended is 16, but you can add up to 28. (32 if you count Sonic characters.)**

**Review please!**


	2. Departure

**A/N : Okay! So here's the start of their adventures throughout the town!**

**Disclaimer : Don't own anything I don't own…**

**Chapter2 : Departure**

In a small underground area, much more like a basement but smaller and has lots of furniture, several Mobians were discussing their plan after days of hiding inside. They wanted to move out but the zombies were barricading all the exits, which was now blocked with Safe Room doors made exclusively by GUN.

"Zeb, cut it out." a green hedgehog of the group said to another hedgehog with yellow fur who seemed to be running all around the room, thrashing everything in front of him, "Levinski's going to be mad at us."

The emerald green hedgehog sighed. This was so not his plan : getting trapped in the basement while zombies were closing in every moment. Sure that the house was safe and sound, but growls had kept them from having a good night sleep up there. He didn't mind though. It was just that the basement needs more tidying up.

"Typhoon, I told you not to put your jacket in the bed." A grass green fox came down the basement, with his green shirt on his shoulder. It looked like he was just taking a shower.

"Oh, Levinski. Sorry." The hedgehog, Typhoon, took his grey jacket from one of the mattresses on the floor, and wore it, still leaving it open. "So, how long till we go out?"

"Well, you can go out. I'm still going to wait for Starlight getting done with her shower."

"Nah" the hedgehog adjusted the black ring on his gloves, "We should stick together if we want to stay alive."

"Right. After all, our loadouts are not sorted up just yet. You see Bemkva anywhere?"

Bemkva Nar was the deer of the group, with dark brown and white fur. A bit frail looking, but still needed in the group. Usually Levinski always requested songs by Bon Jovi, his favorite band. Even with guitar and vocal only, the fox seemed to enjoy the deer bringing rock 'n roll in the middle of an outbreak. Typhoon could still remember that particular song the Russian fox first requested: 'Let It Rock'. True that the song had kind of became a stress relief, despite Typhoon's different taste of music. It's just that as soon as the guitar solo was played, Zeb was going crazy as he jumped up and down, with his pinkie and index raised and his mouth keep saying, "You rock, dude!" in the highest volume possible.

"Nope, didn't see him anywhere"

Footsteps were heard as a purple cat descended from the stairs. She had a green jacket and charm necklace on her neck. The feline had knee high black shoes and black-red striped socks coming out from it, and also had red highlights. The feline took her goggles and put it on her wet hair.

"Hey, Starlight."Levinski greeted.

"Grass, I see you're ready." Starlight smiled at the fox.

Starlight was the love of his life. She rescued her from loneliness in the human world, where he was the only Mobian there. Their adventures had brought them together as one packet.

"Well, now we just need to wait forthe others. Then it's dos vi danya home."

"Then let's kick the zombie asses!" Zeb suddenly burst out.

"Quit it, Cuson…"Levinski spoke, "Someone's anxious to kill something…"

A golden twin-tailed fox entered the basement. He surprisingly had twin-tails. His appearance almost resembled Levinski, except he was more innocent. Hell, Levinski was anything but sweet or innocent.

Behind him was an alien, a Seedrian. Her green hair had rose buds, and on her head sits a small goggle. She looked shy, yet the seriousness was there as she took a Dragunov from the locker

"Tails, how's the others?" asked Levinski to the golden fox.

"Good to go, but the infecteds are so many out there. Some of them were also trying to pry the safe room open."

"Well, so I take it you want to remove the threat now, Cosmo? Might as well give us a good head start"

The Seedrian nodded as she loaded up the rifle and went upstairs.

On the top floor, the survivors were disturbed by the growls and moans from the zombies. Some gunfire occurred out of frustration. The survivors on the top couldn't get a good night sleep as the nightmare about the virus haunted them, thanks to the growls outside that kept their mind on the zombies.

Alex was already on her target practice, impaling the zombies outside with harpoons she crafted from behind the window. The purple Hedgehogette had to watch out for the Smokers or the Spitters. The last one was most concerned, as the acid-spitting infected had ruined the house's clean environment as well as her black leather jacket for a minute or so. A Boomer also passed by and puked on her jet black trainers, forcing him to clean it along with her black jeans. That kept her out of sight for a good few hours. And whenever a guy tried to peek inside or accidentally open the door, ooh they were sooo regretting it.

Suddenly a jackal jumped and stole her harpoon. "Tachi, give me that harpoon in an instant!"

"Oooh, shiny…"

Alex rolled her eyes at the kleptomaniac jackal who seemed to have addiction on things that reflects lights, or has glows from itself, like gold. The light brown furred jackal sometimes acted like animal, even walk like a feral jackal. Her golden eyes were locked on the metal part of the harpoon.

A jet black fox emerged from his room, chuckling at the sight of Tachi hugging the harpoon. He readjusted his black-grey striped scarf, "Someone's having fun…"

The fox was wearing a dark skinny jeans and a black skull top. A pair of fingerless sleeved gloves covered his arm, ending on its fore. He was holding an Barrett rifle, a good 50 cal bullet shooter. "Already prepared for the fight, Prower? "

Noir Asmodeus Prower, cousin of Miles Prower, as well as his twin Anatoly Levinski Prower. Among the little family group, he was the darkest, of course not that dark… mind you. His dark wind power was destructive, proven on a Tank fight when Tails and Cosmo were on patrol and were attacked by an Echidna Tank, the strongest of all Tanks. With ease, Noir annihilated the threat, although his insane attitude on the fight had creeped both the twin-tail and the plant-girl. But Tails had already gotten used to it. His twin brother on the other hand was still distrusting as always.

"Typhoon said we're going to rendezvous with the other group on the other side of the town." said Noir, "I guess it's not going to be that easy."

The hedgehog smirked, "Want to go out for awhile? I could use some stress relief after being cooped up inside."

"Count me in."

Both hedgehog and fox took off the bar on the Safe Room door, went out with guns and stuffs on their hands, belt, jacket, whatever that can contain their weapons. Soon enough they started their zombie onslaught. Several Hunters pounced on Alex, but the hedgehog was quick to hit them back with the blunt side of her weapons, and then finished the attack with double Uzis.

"I've never felt so alive!" Noir cheered as he blasted a group of infecteds with a strong wind force.

"Good, because I think the next second we'll be dead…" Alex pointed at a Tank, throwing a wrecked car at both Mobians.

"Well, killjoy…" said Noir as he evaded the attack.

The fight was interrupted as a bullet whizzed and hit the Tank's forehead, killing it in an instant. Alex and Noir turned to where the bullet came from. Their eyes fell to a twin-tailed fox, with orange fur and white muzzle like Noir. His eyes were covered with yellow tinted aviator sunglasses. He was holding M21 hunting rifle, with its barrel smoking.

"Skagui, my man! Is it really you?"

"Noir! Long time no see!"

Alex rolled her eyes as the foxes had a small Prower family reunion. The black and the orange hugged each other. "So, how're you doing, Noir?" asked Skagui

"Got my own group of survivors, along with my cousins. You?"

"I also got some friends along with me in the Safe Room a bit far away from here. You want to meet them?"

"Hang on, we need the others to get ready first."

"That won't be necessary, Noir." Typhoon's voice was heard from behind. The others were behind him, "We're good to go."

Levinski was behind along with Starlight, locking all doors and windows, "Dos vi danya, my little home sweet home. I'm gonna miss you…" He spoke in depressed tone, saluting at the house.

"That's enough, Grass. We gotta go now."

The grass green fox and the light purple feline walked away, adjusting their guns. "Let's kick some zombie asses."

"Let's go!" Zeb was already far ahead of them in the next 5 seconds.

"I hope he doesn't get himself killed…" said Typhoon, shaking his head and chuckling in amusement.

**A/N : That's all folks! I hope you like it!**

**For those who haven't seen their characters, they're on the second group.**

**Also, someone has added Silver, so anymore Sonic character requests might end up bad for the requested chars.**

**R E V I E W P L E A S E**


	3. Town Rush

**A/N : Here's the next chapter! Instead of continuing the first group, we'll find out who the second group are. So let's get the show on the road!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except the plot. My character is Levinski, while other characters will be properly listed after this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Town Rush**

On the other side of the town, another group of survivors just had their Safe Room overran, that they had to go upstairs and were trapped on there.

A black hedgehog with red streaks and eyes reloaded his M16A4 Assault Rifle. The last attack occurred had depleted their supplies, as well as causing damages on their properties, and their bodies. Mostly the latest.

"Shadow, how's the guns?"

The question came from an albino hedgehog with strange markings on his hands. His face had fresh scar that started from his jaw, almost reaching the right eye.

"It's not like you're gonna use it, Silver."

"You know, I just changed my mind about the whole 'I'm not gonna use gun whatsoever' thing."

"Because a Hunter gave you that scar?"

Shadow knew the scar didn't have to do anything, but he was so frustrated he decided to throw joke, as opposed to his original dark self.

"Okay, okay. By the way have you seen Ike anywhere?" asked Silver.

"No," answered Shadow, "That black blue-striped wolf needs someone to look after him."

Ike was dangerous as far as Shadow concerned. His spiked jacket and bloodstained pants and boots also added the impression. His multi-element controls and him being a vampire gave the group lots of advantages, but also made him one of the biggest threats suppose if they were involved in some fights.

Like they were crazy enough to fight with fellow survivors…

Another big threat was Mike, also vampire, but the brown hedgehog was Shadow's friend, as well as maybe the clown of the group, or at least that was what Shadow thought about him. But even being silly sometimes, he was the one with most kill count. For 5 minutes he was able to stand ground with a single oldie M1911, until the others came to his aid. Mike's a good shooter, and also the guy who helps the loadouts.

"And the others?" Silver interrupted Shadow's train of thought, "They're missing too."

"Well, they're probably clearing the floor up. But we still need to watch out for the edges."

Silver nodded. The last attack involved zombies climbing all the way to the top floor of the mall that Silver could've sworn was 9 floors high. It looked like their hunger could enable them to do even the most impossible thing in the world. Well, the infecteds after all, had their neurons dead.

So where are the others?

* * *

Mike and Ike (**A/N : 3 letters same?**) were killing off the zombies on the top floor. There were only common infected types, and some Boomers accompanying them. Suffice to say, the zombies were no match for them, as they were killed in various ways, so many to be mentioned one by one.

"I got 213 infecteds, you Ike?" asked Mike.

The wolf paused. A minute later, he answered "214."

"Aw, man! Just one zombie behind you!"

But Mike could tell that he was lying, as Mike somehow managed to count how many the wolf killed, which didn't reach 210, though it was still above 200. But he didn't say anything.

Just then, a white-furred hedgehog came to sight. His features resembled that of a werehog, because he IS a werehog. His dark red spiked shoes left Infected blood trails as he stepped. His green eyes landed on both vampires. "How's the killing?"

"Well, Eclipse… as you can see…" Ike nudged at the huge pile of undead corpses, "A cakewalk"

Eclipse let out a small chuckle, adjusting his rings on his wrists. Mike looked at his strange-symbol-covered body. He claimed to be Silver's son. Silver, as naïve as he was, was pretty much successful on annoying the hell out of him, in the middle of a battle against the zombies.

**Flashback**

_Eclipse helped the others by firing dual MP5. As the attack wave was suppressed for a while, Silver went close to the werehog._

"_You're really my son?" asked Silver._

"_I understand if it's hard to believe, but yes."_

"_So… how did you get that werehog form?"_

"_Long story"_

_Silver kept asking, "So, if you're really from a more distant future, how's the…"_

"_Didn't I tell you already?" Eclipse became annoyed, "I came here to fix everything in…!"_

"_SILVER, LOOK OUT!"_

_A hooded figure of a certain special type of infected leaped on the albino hedgehog, and managed to give him a good mark on his face. Eclipse shoved the Hunter away and fire barrages of bullets._

"_Dad, you're alright?"_

"_I-I think so… wait, I'm still too young to be called…"_

"_Okay, okay… " Eclipse cut him, "let's continue the fight. We better be focus"_

**End of Flashback**

Suffice to say, the scar on Silver's face still hadn't left him…

Another hedgehog with dark-green fur came to sight, his ACR was still smoking. A double-barrel shotgun was on his back, also smoking, and a bit bloodstained. "A good hunting day, I must say…"

"Sure is, Vata" said Ike, chuckling darkly, "Especially when I kill most of them"

Mike rolled his eyes, noticed by Eclipse who knew what the brown vampire hedgehog meant, "So, Hudson." He called the green hedgehog, "How good is your hunt?"

"Ran on a Tank, killed with a single shot with my shotgun. Some tough guy he was." Said Hudson, taking off his tan hat, showing a bruise on his forehead, "He did have a chance to give me a slap on my head."

"Ouch…"

Hudson had a huge grudge against zombie. His family was killed in the process. Eclipse felt for him, and at first wanted to prevent the apocalypse from happening at all, but he had a fear that intervening the timeline even more will create time paradox. Perhaps, some things might need to be left the way it was.

Thing is… he was resurrected after death, so in a way he is also zombie, with brains working that is, being fully resurrected.

"Hi!"

Mike sighed. Another hedgehog walked the bloody room. He had a white fur and red quills. His pink-gloved hand waved on Mike. "I'm sooo excited to get out of here!"

"Not yet, we're not going out now, O'Plenty…"

Ike was snickering, covering his mouth as he did. The hedgehog had his first name resembling that of one of the seven dwarves in Snow White. Yes, Happy O'Plenty, and yes he had plenty of happiness all the time.

"Actually, I think it's time." A familiar deep sound spoke behind them.

Shadow and Silver walked toward the group from the stairs. Mike looked at Shadow questioningly, "Pardon me?"

"We can't miss the schedule. Remember, no more rescue after tomorrow noon. That's our last chance of getting out." Said Shadow.

"Right. Then how do we get out?" asked Ike, "In case you haven't noticed, we got sea of zombies down below."

"We gotta have to swim through it. Either that, or be stuck here forever, with limited supplies and all." Said Shadow, "I can survive, you?"

"Not really…"

"After all…" said Silver looking at Mike and Ike, "If one of you vampires get thirsty, we might as well got a fight with each other."

This received him a glare from both the hedgehog and the wolf. Eclipse just facepalmed. Shadow then turned to the elevator, "Where's Johnathan?"

"On the balcony, with a goggle" said Mike.

Shadow nodded, "Rally everyone in the elevator Mike. I'll get the chipmunk"

On the balcony, a light brown chipmunk was looking down below with a goggle. He was concerned about the growls below, "Damnit."

"Bad weather, huh, John?" Shadow spoke from behind.

"Down below, yeah."

The chipmunk wore all black, a jacket with bleeding rose printed on the back, a pair of jeans and sneakers, all black. Only his undershirt and underpants were white. It sort of made him invisible during the night, not really with the rose on it.

"I have a feeling that they're going to climb up." said Johnathan.

"Well, they're going up. We're going down." replied Shadow.

"You're scared?"

"Hmph. In your dreams."

Both hedgehog and chipmunk joined the group on the elevator. Silver pushed the button to the ground level. The lift door slowly closed and the survivors felt that the elevator started to descend to the bottom.

* * *

As the group waited, they (except Happy probably) could already tell that the fight would be anything but easy, but they had a schedule to meet. Shadow had his UMP held on his right hand, while the other was preparing a Chaos Spear. Ike started litting up a fire from his palms. Eclipse aimed his dual MP5 at the exit. Silver loaded up his newly acquired SPAS shotgun. Happy had a SCAR on his grip and a smile on his face. Hudson readied his ACR. Johnathan took dual Desert Eagle from the holsters.

The elevator was jammed when it opened. Silver pried it open with his telekinesis. As he did however, smokes started to fill the elevator, along with unholy screams and growls. Shadows was first to come out, accompanied with Mike.

/Here They Come!\

The hall they were in was on fire. Suddenly the Infecteds appeared and started to pour down into the hall, thrashing all the debris and every single thing on their way. Their mind was filled with but one thing.

Flesh.

"OPEN FIRE!"

The Mobians came out and ventilated the zombies with all the bullets they could use. Some Special Infecteds blending with the Common ones were not so lucky as they were slaughtered maliciously by the hails of lead. Some short Jockets were able to make through and lunged toward the survivors.

"IT AIN'T RIGHT HAVING THIS THING ON ME!"

A Jockey was able to climb on Eclipse's back and rid him like a horse. Despite being a werehog, he wasn't able to get the Jockey off him. Shadow Chaos-Speared the shameless Infected, freeing Eclipse as it fell dead with its spine scorched.

The group pushed forward as most of the horde was vanquished. The zombies tried to lunge through the fire, only to be set ablaze by the fire, either from the room itself or from Ike making the fire even larger and more blueish.

"IKE, ARE YOU TRYING TO BARBEQUE US?" yelled Mike couldn't take the intense heat.

The wolf just chuckled. He did left some path for the survivors to go through. They were able to make it through the hall, and arrived on the entrance. "Safe Room ahead!" shouted Silver.

"Tanks at six!" Eclipse exclaimed almost at the same time.

"'Tanks'? With 's'? Aw, great!" said Mike, leveling his M249 at the lumbering pair of Tanks behind.

It was bigger than Mike thought however. The Tanks were echidnas, and everyone knew that a powerful echidna as Tank is always a bad sign. "ECLIPSE! YOU NEVER TOLD US THEY WERE ECHIDNAS!"

"Get in! Quick!" a sound came from the Safe Room. 2 figures were visible inside. The Survivors didn't think twice as they all raced to the door. As everyone was in, one of the people, a Tomcat, closed the door, and blew ceiling over the Tanks with M79 Grenade Launcher. The two were buried inside the debris and died instantly.

"I really wonder how you guys were able to all survive the apocalypse. You have the vaccine?" asked the Tomcat

"Not really. We're biologically Carriers."

"Ah, I see. Me too. Abby also is biologically Carrier. My name is Elias by the way."

Shadow looked at the tannish orange ice-blue eyed tomcat. Other than a grenade launcher, he also had an AK74u behind his button-down black shirt. His black jeans were clean, not bloodstained like them. Then his crimson eyes turned at his companion, a lavender cat wearing a black skirt and white shirt, with gray cross. Her black boots however was dirty of mud, and some Infected blood.

The lavender feline doesn't bring any gun.

"How long have you been cooped up in this room?" asked Mike.

Abby gave him a stare, while Elias simply replied, "I've been here for the past 4 days. I just rescued her from a Witch"

"It's not a witch! It's a zombie!" Abby snapped.

"Not that kind of witch, Abby."

"Ow, what did you do to anger that redhead?" joked Mike.

"I do not speak to you." said Abby.

"You know?" Silver whispered to Shadow, "I have a feeling this Abby knows what Mike really is."

"And I also have a feeling she isn't from around here."

A sound of helicopter was heard from the outside. Mike, Eclipse and Johnathan quickly opened the door. The parking lot in front of them was empty, so it was safe for them to do what they're doing now, probably.

Abby on the other hand, hid on the table, "That beast again! What is that?"

"Gee, she's really not from here." said Silver, "I knew you guys were completely outdated, but this is ridiculous."

"That's a Helicopter, Abby" said Elias, "Wait… that means…"

"HEY! WE'RE HERE!" shouted Johnathan.

"OI! WE'RE STILL ALIVE OUT HERE!" exclaimed Eclipse.

The helicopter still went to its own direction "No… Wait… COME BAAAAACK!" Mike yelled desperately. (**A/N : Think of how Sonic screamed on English version of Sonic X, episode 20. One of very few things I loved from the dub**)

"Ah… he ain't coming back, man…" Johnathan spoke.

"That beast left?" Abby spoke from behind.

"What beast?" asked Eclipse.

"That flying thing. What was that again?"

Mike kept banging his head on the floor, not wanting to accept the fact that the heli had left them. Johnathan pulled him away before he hurt himself more, "Quit it. The schedule still exists. We're going to the evacuation site."

"Alright, then…" said Elias, "I guess we need to catch up with the helicopter."

"This'll be fun." Ike loaded up his MP5.

* * *

The group continued their way, and stopped as they met a group of zombies on the street. "Wow, sea of zombies alright…" Mike muttered.

Abby kneeled down, closed her eyes and spoke some strange words, and suddenly an earthquake occurred, and all the zombies lost their balances. "Ohohohoho!" Ike laughed, imitating a certain mad scientist, "Now this is fun."

Mike aimed the M249, "Remember, no Russian."

"We can't speak Russian. Only you and Annie can, and the kit's not here." said Ike.

"I know, I'm just cueing for this" with that Mike released a hail of lead toward the defenseless Infecteds. Everyone witnessed the destruction as the zombies fell one by one as the bullets collided against their bodies, "I so feel like Makarov!"

"Yeah, then you can be hung up like him too." Silver joked.

A Tank suddenly appeared, replacing the dead Infecteds role as the blockade. Without saying anything, every Survivor, the ones with guns that is, rained the Tank with bullet rainstorm. To say that the Tank was deformed as they were finished would be an understatement.

"Who got the most damage?" asked Mike.

"Mike, this isn't a game…" said Shadow.

"Johnny, you shouldn't be sticking with those pistols when fighting a Tank" Happy spoke.

"Not my fault if I can't find a good weapon" said Johnathan.

"My launcher works well," Elias spoke.

"My flame works better!" Ike exclaimed.

"Dad, you really don't use guns often, huh?" Eclipse asked Silver.

"Am I really your dad? That's strange…" Silver muttered.

"I really hate those zombies…" Hudson mumbled.

Abby looked at the strange people, who had strange sticks on their hands that creates fire and destroyed the unholy creatures without even touching it, and they did it without even breaking a sweat. "What… what kind of power do you all actually possess? How did you all do that?"

"What? We're just using rifles. You know, guns…" said Hudson.

"What is this… 'gun'?"

"Oh, boy. She's really an outsider." Mike spoke.

* * *

**A/N : That's all! We might come to the first group again! Tell me, when should they meet?**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	4. Untitled due to rush writing

**A/N : Thanks for the patience. I've been kinda busy doing something else, so this chapter kinda coming up late.**

**BTW, I'M SO SORRY! I forgot one more OC. This is the second time I forgot him!**

**Disclaimer : Don't own anything I don't own. No more arguing. Okay? XD**

**Chapter 4 : **

"A Helo!"

Starlight's voice gained everyone's attention, as they looked up the sky. A gray helicopter was visible flying to the evacuation point.

"Attention all survivors in the area" an amplified voice came from the helicopter, "This is the last evacuation for Station Square, you are to gather on the nearest helipad. We will be waiting for 3 hours from now. I repeat, this is the last evacuation for Station Square, you are to gather on the nearest helipad. We will be waiting for 3 hours from now."

The survivors stared as the heli left them. "3 hours? It's not possible for us to get there in time!" said Skagui exclaimed.

"We'll get there. We should give it a try." Typhoon tried to cheer the group, "We must."

"Something tells me Skagui is right..." Noir spoke.

"Why is that?"

The black fox nudged at the mob of zombies surrounding the group.

"Sometimes the world just hates me..." Levinski muttered.

Alex was the first to act, as she took her M4A1 and fired at a group of zombies."I guess we're just the guest of honor in this party, don't you think?" joked Alex.

The others joined the slaughter as they rained the zombies with bullets. The survivors were enjoying themselves, with some exceptions that is until Skagui spotted something. "TANK!"

A Tank it is. The bulky beast growled as it took off a block off the road with its inhuman strength and threw it at the first survivor it saw, which happened to be Zeb.

He evaded the attack and was quick to counter the attack with a slash with his sword.

Unfortunately, though the damage was severe, it was not even close to kill the beast. The Tank roared and slapped Zeb with its gigantic hand. The hedgehog flew away to a dark alley. Several group of Infecteds hunted him down, while the others stayed for the meals in front their eyes.

Typhoon blew the Infecteds away with a strong punch, amplified with his wind power. He then tried to do the same against the Tank. Unfortunately the Tank was too heavy to be moved. Typhoon was panicked as the Tank approached him. "Sh... He's coming for me!"

Alex launched her harpoon at the Tank. Unfortunately, either by coincidence or not, a Hunter decided to jump on the line of fire, thus impaling itself as the harpoon pierced through its chest.

"Well, who knows that zombies also have heart?" said Alex.

"Quit bitching around! He's gonna die!" yelled Levinski, tying up a lit-up vodka bottle on a rope. He launched the bottle at the Tank's head, showering it with glass chunks and literally set its brain on fire, that is if the beast still has any. Typhoon finished it with a kick on the forehead. The beast couldn't take the blow anymore, and fell dead on the ground, with a heavy tremble.

"I really hate that thing." Said Typhoon, "Wait, where's Zeb?"

As if to answer his question, he appeared from an alley, but not the same alley he was thrown into, in fact it was on the opposite side of it. "But… but, how did you?"

"Darkness is always in my side." Zeb answered.

"Wow, a sudden change from him." Said Levinski.

"I know, but at least he's alright" replied Starlight.

The group continued their way through the street. Suddenly Noir found a map lying on the ground. "Guys, I think you should see this."

The group looked at the map, "It's the map of the evac route!" exclaimed Bemkva, "You know, it is quite a long way through the regular way, so they opened up some stores for us as shortcuts! Then there's a mall between us and the helipad. The mall is supposed to be open with several Safe Rooms there. Then with a good luck we will be in the helipad just in a few minutes! Wow, this is…!"

"We get it, Nar. We get it…" Alex cut him off.

"So we get to this mall, then to the helipad?" asked Tails, "That sounds easy."

"Not that easy" said Typhoon, "The Infected might've swarmed the mall by no-"

"Uh… guys?" Levinski cut off, nudging at Tachi.

The jackal seemed to take a huge interest, emphasis huge, on the mirror of a nearby car.

"Ooh, shiny…"

All her mind was diverted to the shiny thing, that she wasn't aware of her surroundings anymore, even the condition she was in. She tried to take it off, much to everyone's horror.

"**TACHI, NO!**"

Too late, the mirror was already taken off, and at the same time, alarm rang from the car, followed with several growls attracted to the noises.

/Here they come!\

A horde of zombies came out from all direction as the car alarm kept blaring nearby the survivors. Tachi was too distracted to notice it though, that she didn't notice a Charger making a dash toward her.

Noir used his power to push the Charger from the side, causing the direction to be changed. The Charger barely missed the jackal, and instead, hit Tails. Noir sweatdropped, as he realized he didn't prevent the disaster, only changing the victim.

Levinski was anything but pleased that his cousin had 'harmed' his twin. Indirect or not, it wouldn't make any difference for the vulpine if his brother got hurt. The green fox dashed to the Charger, which was about to pummel Tails on the ground. At the same time, a hedgehog hunter growled and leaped toward him. Frustrated, he practically Spartan-kicked the Hunter, sending it flying toward the Charger.

The poor Charger got the Hunter's claws on it. The one big-armed beast growled as its chest was impaled. It died quickly, dropping Tails from its arm. The kitsune was alright, but then he realized that the Charger was falling toward… him. Tails jumped away before the weight of the zombie crushed his small body.

But just as the kitsune was about to sigh in relief, a horde of zombies marched toward him. He leveled his P90 and was about to fire, when the horde was annihilated by bulletstorm from the side. A green hedgehog appeared, carrying an RPD. His quills slanted to the right, and turned lighter on the tips. His aviator gray jacket and green sneakers were somewhat scorched, as if he was just out of fire. He had headphones on his head, and it seemed to be on.

"Strike! You made it!" Tails exclaimed.

Strike Grayde, a friend of Tails. He is so resourceful in fights, just like he was now. Stay close to him, and you'll be safe. The hedgehog slung his RPD on his back. "Hi, Tails. Long time no see."

"Same here. You're alone?"

"I was actually here with some of my cousins. But I was separated. My only hope is that they made it safely to the evacuation point. Speaking of which, looks like you're going to the mall."

"Yup." Tails paused for a while before speaking, "You were going there too?"

"Yeah. It was supposed to be the fastest shortcut."

"Great! Then we can go together!"

Strike looked at the group, narrowing his eyes at each people, "Seems like you made some friends."

"And met cousins, and my twin"

"…you have a twin?"

"Yup…" As if the cue, Levinski came to his side. Strike looked at the two, amazed at the similarities.

"Wow, you two are twins alright! So what's your name, buddy?"

"Anatoly Levinski" Levinski quietly spoke.

"Nice to meet you Anato…" but Strike immediately received a death glare from Levinski as he started to mention 'Anatoly'. Tails then whispered to Strike.

"He hates his last name, call him Levinski."

"Oh," Strike corrected his greetings, "Anyway, nice to meet you, Lev."

"Whatever…" the fox responded, not friendly at all.

Strike felt uneasy at the response, but Bemkva quickly went to Strike's side, "Don't worry about him, he might be unfriendly, but there are some way to get to his good side. You got that headphone, what song do you have?"

"Er… many?"

"Okay, here's the tip, you lend him your headphone, then play a Bon Jovi song, then he will be…"

"Oh, hell no! I'm enjoying this song I'm listening on, and I don't want it to be interrupted, thankyouverymuch."

"Alright, your loss."

Alex then walked in, "Okay, 'Strike'. Any info you can give us about the evac route?"

"Er… I know some safe way, I was in one of the Safe Room on the back side of the building. Not for living, but enough for loading up."

"Alright, I guess that's our next destination" Levinski spoke.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Zeb exclaimed, "Let's go!"

With that, the hedgehog was away from sight. "Do you know where it is?" shouted Typhoon. Several seconds later, Zeb ran back, and shrugged. Everyone sweatdropped at his attitude. "I guess you'll have to lead us then." Typhoon spoke to Strike.

"Why? Didn't you live here?"

"Yeah, but we didn't know in which part the Safe Room is in."

Strike nodded. He led the group to the mall. Several minutes of walking later, they were in front of a safe door in the mall. Strike opened the door and entered the room. The others followed him, thinking that the danger had passed away… until…

"INCOMING!" Skagui cried as a horde of zombies marched toward the room. The twin-tailed fox quickly jumped inside and slammed the door shut, holding it as the zombies pushed in with incredible force, "Guys, I could've sworn there's a Tank in the group! Bar the door, quick!"

Noir spotted the bar being held by Tachi. He snatched it, causing the jackal to yelp as the shiny bar was taken from her. The black fox then barred the door, and quickly put some ornaments as blockade.

As the door was banging, they knew it wouldn't survive. A Tank was definitely in the group, and if it went inside while they were there, it wouldn't be pretty. "Uh… where's my Akubra?" asked Skagui, who was missing his hat. Zeb found it in the darkness of the room. He took it and gave it to Skagui. "Thanks, Zeb." The fox received a nod from the hedgehog.

Starlight was worried as the door was getting ripped off from the place. "Guys, the door wouldn't hold the zombies back…"

"I know. We gotta head inside." Strike spoke.

"Somehow that didn't make me feel better."

"Star, it's better if we die there instead of here. At least we got closer to our destination."

The group seemed to be all agree. They quickly took all the thing they needed and could carry (although Tachi's shiny things scavenging might not be included ), and then they headed for the door on the other side of the room. Several zombies were there, trying to get inside, but was unable to. As Alex slammed it open, the Infected was thrown back, and was rained by bullets. "Alright, let's make a run for it, but stick together." Alex spoke.

"Good plan, who knows what kind of horror could be in here?" said Tails.

"Well, whatever happens…" Skagui replied, "All we can shout now is… OOH- F**KIN- RAH!"

"Doesn't sound good with your Aussie accent…" said Levinski.

"Yeah? What about your Russian accent?"

"Guys, we can argue about our accents later, right now we gotta RUN!" Typhoon exclaimed as the zombies poured our from the Safe Room, which now could be called UN-safe Room.

**A/N : I was on a rush to finish this chapter, so if you're not pleased, sorry.**

**REVIEW, or a Tank will break through your door!**


	5. Safe, for now

**A/N : Alright, this time, 2 of the team will be swapped, because they'll meet at the next chapter. I had this conversation with Sgt. Mike, and finally came up with this conclusion. Enjoy!**

**By the way, no offense duskzilla, but your review is disappointing me, in the part of where you mocked Swift's OC, Tachi. Even though some OCs might act stupid, or whatever, in no condition should you make fun of them that way. Remember that this story involves MANY people, not just you. If you make a mistake, you might receive hostility from other reviewers here. Swift has already declared hostility between her OC and yours, as you might wanted her to. I hope this won't happen again. It reminds me of the forum I was in. It was more directed to the Authors though, and it led to the almost certain death of the forum. If you want to say sorry, my advice is get a registered account and PM her. (I also need to work on the communication. Reviewing my own story is sooo not what I had in mind. This is no Facebook)**

**Anyway, enjoy as the OC e-**

**Levinski : SPOILER!**

**Oopsie…**

**Ad : Check out my new Sonic Roleplay forum! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything, except my OC. I will list the OCs now**

**Miles 'Tails' Prower [Original]  
Cosmo [Original]  
Shadow [Original]  
Silver [Original]  
Mike [Epsilon Team Sgt. Mike]  
Starlight Comet [Shadow's Party Girl 96]  
Alex [Casino Nights]  
Tachi [swiftshadow123]  
Anatoly 'Grass' Levinski Prower [56****th**** Reg. Pvt. Levinski Prower]  
Zeb Cuson [zebsolo]  
Typhoon [PhantoMNiGHT321]  
Bemkva Nar [BlueAlpha54]  
Noir Asmodeus Prower [Noir The Fox]  
Skagui [Skagui the sniper]  
Johnathan [Izaackjl]  
Happy O'Plenty [AHellhammer]  
Eclipse [duskzilla]  
Ike [Anything170]  
Strike Grayde [mybest321]  
Hudson Vata [Plumerwithguitar]  
Elias [ShadowandSilverluv21]  
Abby Grady [Outsider45]**

**Any OC missing MUST be reported IMMEDIATELY.**

**Chapter 5 : Safe, For Now**

*2*

"MAKE WAY! TO THE AWESOMEST GROUP EVER EXISTED IN EVERY KNOWN UNIVERSE!"

Shadow sweatdropped as Mike rushed through the zombies with his pistol on the right, and his M249 Light Machine Gun on his left, God knows how he was able to survive with the guns positions.

"You know, he's great, but he's silly sometimes…" said Eclipse.

"Tell me about it…" replied Shadow.

Abby was freaked out by the strange group. She was more relaxed when it was only Elias, but these guys were just… weird. Those sticks that create fire and kill zombies without touching them, those small things that blew up, that black hedgehog's energy shots, that silver with Telekinesis, that vampire wolf's pyrokinesis, and all the weird things, they were just too overwhelming for her.

And the languages and 'figures of speech' were so alien for her. And the most disturbing thing she saw was that she had to work together with vampires! She was always told that they were ruthless, manipulative, and only do evil things in a way no mortal could imagine.

Somehow, that didn't apply on Mike, or at least not yet…

Nevertheless, she couldn't trust any of the fellow livings. They were dangerous, with all their powers and abilities that she couldn't explain.

Well, if that was what Abby was thinking, let's check some others…

Ike was quite frustrated, that he wasn't able to kill any zombies due to some brown hedgehog doing all the work, willingly and happily slaughtering the walking deads. One of these days, he would be the one getting a Light Machine Gun, then he would be the one going Rambo, not that crazy, idiotic, random brat of a… wait, that's not right…

The wolf was wishing that some Tank will just appear out of thin air and slap him on the face, so he could destroy the Infected miserably with the most painful way to kill with the skill, just for fun. Fortunately and unfortunately, God Himself had heard his wish and decided to fulfill it, in a form of a Tank falling on his side and… well… actually b*tch-slapped him on the face.

Ike flew several meters and crashed on a car, luckily not activating the alarm as it was already wrecked. He smirked and dashed toward the beast. He lit up his fire and burned its body. The intense heat started to turn the beast's skin black. It died slowly as the flame consumed its undead life.

"Now that's what I call Burger Tank!"

"Come on, Ike!" yelled someone from far away. Then the wolf realized that the others were… already several kilometers away from him.

"CRAP, WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE?"

"Slowpoke! If we miss the helicopter, it's your fault!" Elias shouted from afar.

*1*

Skagui didn't really like the close encounters. He had only few times for sniping. The best part of the darkened mall is that he got to kill a Witch, bullet between the eyes. But still…

The group was kinda depending on Zeb now, as the darkness was actually in his side. Without any lighting, except from flashlights and some remaining lights, the hedgehog was at his topmost power… not really, but he was really fit on fighting now.

Bemkva actually was helped by Zeb as the hedgehog could detect the zombies in the darkness. The deer was given some coordinates as he bombarded the zombies with the blocks, or rising up a stone pillar, all with his earth power. Too bad the enemies were so many, and he would've fallen if it weren't for the others.

"Wow, your combat advantages is a lot like me!" said Skagui.

"What do you mean?"

"We attack from afar, runs when they draw close!"

"Now how did you know I don't like the close range?"

"You know, I watched the way you fought back there…"

FLASHBACK

"_Damnit!" Skagui heard Bemkva ran from the speeding zombies, "Someone please keep them away! I don't like the close range!"_

END OF FLASHBACK

"You said it out loud…" said Skagui

Bemkva thought for a minute. Now he remembered… "Well, I'm glad they're not smart, otherwise, they'll use that weakness against me."

"To the Safe Room, quick!" they heard Tails shouting at them from a nearby Safe Room.

The group closed the door, literally right on their face. The group sighed in relief as the zombies couldn't get in. Suddenly, they were attracted by Bemkva's shouting.

"Lookie out there! Jimmy Gibbs Jr. !"

Everyone looked outside, and found a figure of a man, and some kind of fancy car on the podium. "Wow, if we can fuel that car, we might be able to make it on time." Said Starlight

"Don't bet on it. We only got 10 minutes, and we don't have any fuel." Replied Levinski.

"Look!" Noir shouted, pointing at some fuel tanks nearby, "We might be able to fill the car up with them!"

"Hmm, but we won't make it in time." Levinski spoke again, "Zombies are all over that place. I can smell them. But we might be able to escape with that car."

"Alright, I got this plan!" said Typhoon, "Half of us will fill the tank, then other half will look for a wagon or any other transport for us to fit in. I recommend the Prowers to take care of the fillings."

"Why us?" asked Skagui.

"Because lots of you are handy. That's why."

"Well, I'm not that handy…" said Noir.

"Fine by me, but be sure you look after Starlight." Said Levinski.

"Oh, I'm coming with you, Grass." Starlight replied.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm going with you, whether you like it or not. After all, danger's all the same."

"I'm also going with Tails!" declared Cosmo.

"Wow, Cosmo… you really think you're up for this?" asked Tails, unsure.

"Of course! I can help you!"

Typhoon rolled his eyes, "Lovers… Alright, let's split up, now!"

*2*

They made it to the helipad just in time…

Everyone was relieved to see the chopper on the helipad, everyone except Abby that is. She was terrified at the… um… flying thing.

"What… what kind of steel beast is that?"

"That's a helicopter! It'll get us out of here!" replied Elias as he stepped in, "Now hurry!"

Almost everyone was inside. Only Shadow, Mike, Johnathan, Hudson and Eclipse were still left behind. In front of them was a rampaging horde, 10 Tanks from the direction, almost a thousand infected, and 100 specials.

Mike fired his M249 as he gestured for the group to get inside. Everyone obeyed, except Hudson. He stayed as he blew some zombies with his ACR. Mike was already stepping on the chopper, but was frustrated as Hudson didn't make any move.

"HUDSON!"

"What?"

"GET TO THE CHOPPA!"

"I'm staying!"

"THE F**K?"

"I'm going to get my vengeance on these zombies!"

"DAMN IT! SOMEONE PLEASE PULL HIM UP!"

As the response, Silver use his telekinesis to carry Hudson inside, only he used too much that he crashed on several people on the group, including Eclipse. "Ow, dad! You gotta be careful with your power!"

"Sorry!"

With that, the chopper left the helipad and soared to the sky.

*1*

"Soon, I'm gonna be riding on you, baby…" Levinski whispered as he filled up the car, "It's full! Now all we need to do now is waiting for…"

"No need, look!" Starlight pointed at Typhoon, who was rolling a huge wagon enough for 4 people, followed by the others.

"Where did you get that?" asked Noir.

"Somewhere, now we need to put chains on it!" answered Typhoon, who seemed to be in a rush.

Tails connected the wagon with the car with a nearby chain. He had to ask Noir to cut it off first though. As it was done, Levinski forced open the car's door, and hotwired it. The car went to live soon enough.

Starlight took a seat beside Levinski, while Tails and Cosmo was on the back seat. Noir took a seat next to them. Skagui went to the top, for sniping. The others went to the wagon, forcing the space to fit up with them.

Suddenly the ground started to rumble, but it was not a Tank, or at least, not only a Tank. Skagui looked up at the ceiling, "Uuuh, Lev?"

"Yeah?"

"We got a problem…"

As the kitsune spoke it, the ceiling was destroyed, and zombies seemed to fill the top. "ZOMBIE AVALANCHE!" shouted Bemkva.

"F**k this!" said Alex, "Step on it, Annie!"

"Why… you…!"

"GRASS!"

The car sped up from the atrium and crashed on the entrance. Everyone braced for the impact, and survived it. Levinski took them to the main street. The car went away from the swarm of zombies.

"Well, I guess you're right Lev…" said Typhoon, looking at the chopper in the sky.

"What did I tell you? I think we'll have more fun this way…"

/THE SURVIVORS HAVE ESCAPED!\ [Insert Monsters Within here…]

**A/N : I might update this one once I can get the score format. :p**

**Another rush write! Yay! Er… I mean, sorry. BTW, next chapter will be left to Sgt. Mike.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Fear, Mirrors and SHINIES!

**A/N by Hande : Exclusively for this chapter, I let my friend, as well as this story's co-writer, Epsilon Team Sgt. Mike to take over. Ah, some break…**

***crash!***

**Not that kind of break, Lev…**

**Levinski : Sorry, I was drinking, then this random zombie tried to claw me, and broke my bottle…**

**A/N by Mike : Hey, Sgt. Mike here. Hande was nice enough to let me write this chapter, so the style will be a little different. Let me know if I got anyone's OC wrong, and I'll go back and fix it.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything, except my OC (Mike, the dangerous one).**

**Miles 'Tails' Prower [Original]  
Cosmo [Original]  
Shadow [Original]  
Silver [Original]  
Mike [Epsilon Team Sgt. Mike]  
Starlight Comet [Shadow's Party Girl 96]  
Alex [Casino Nights]  
Tachi [swiftshadow123]  
Anatoly 'Grass' LevinskiPrower [56th Reg. Pvt. Levinski Prower]  
ZebCuson [zebsolo]  
Typhoon [PhantoMNiGHT321]  
Bemkva Nar [BlueAlpha54]  
Noir AsmodeusPrower [Noir The Fox]  
Skagui [Skagui the sniper]  
Johnathan [Izaackjl]  
Happy O'Plenty [AHellhammer]  
Eclipse [duskzilla]  
Ike [Anything170]  
Strike Grayde [mybest321]  
Hudson Vata [Plumerwithguitar]  
Elias [ShadowandSilverluv21]  
Abby Grady [Outsider45]**

**Any OC missing MUST be reported IMMEDIATELY.**

**Chapter 6: Fear, Mirrors and SHINIES!**

*2*

Mike gently snored as the helicopter flew over the city… who am I kidding, his snoring was louder than the helicopter itself. He sat between Alex and Shadow, and was currently leaning on Shadow's shoulder. Shadow pushed him off and he started resting on Alex's shoulder. Before she could shove him off, he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and murmured "Don't shoot. He's just a kid."

"Get off." She muttered, repositioning his head backwards to where it was resting on the back of the seat.

"It doesn't matter!" He muttered. It was then the others noticed he was sweating and shaking.

"Just grab a gun and shoot as many zeroes as you can! We're not gonna end up like the Arizona! Now shoot!" he was starting to yell.

"Great. It's another flashback." Shadow said, before punching the side of his head.

"Ow, watch the ear!"

"Pearl Harbor?"

"Yup."

"Wait, you don't mean the actual battle of Pearl Harbor, which started World War II, do you?" Ike asked.

"Mike is what you would call… powerful and famous." Shadow replied.

"Hey, buddy, you okay in there?" Silver asked the helicopter pilot, who was pale and sick-looking. It was then that he noticed the bite mark on the pilot's arm.

"Aw, for crying out loud! Guys, we got a problem!" he yelled to the others as the pilot finished turning into an infected. Shadow shoved his M16 though the viewport and unloaded it into the pilot's face, killing him and destroying the controls.

"Good job, Ultimate Moron! I could've piloted this thing if you hadn't ruined the thing!" Mike yelled at him, bracing himself against the seats of the chopper.

"I knew this beast was a bad idea." Abby yelled over the sound of the failing engines.

"Ah, shut up!" Mike hollered back.

"I can't stop this thing! It's falling to fast!" Silver screamed.

"Hold on to something! This is gonna hurt!" Hudson ordered, and everyone tried to find a handhold.

*1*

"Hey, do you see that!" Tails asked the others.

"What?" Cosmo replied.

"That helicopter! It's going down, but there might be survivors in it!"

"Well, we're gonna have to stop anyway. Look at the road." Levinski told them. And he was right. Halted traffic blocked the road for miles.

"Unless Tails can turn this thing into a monster truck, I don't think we can make it past that in the vehicle." Starlight commented.

"Agreed." And with that they got out of the car, taking any guns they had with them.

"God Damn you Jimmy Gibbs Junior…" said Levinski.

"Not cool, Lev." Noir commented.

"Geez, there must have been a panic here. People just got out and rushed for miles!"Strike noted.

"Judging from the crushed and flipped cars over there, it was a Tank…" Bemkva replied.

"We should probably get going, you guys. Can't stay here for too long." Alex said. Everyone agreed and they grabbed whatever weapons they had brought with them from the mall. Once they had their (meager) supplies gathered, they set off down the road. However, they weren't very far before Levinski noticed something.

"Whoa! There's another Jimmy Gibbs Junior Car!" he exclaimed. And there it was.

"I heard he always has two at exhibitions, just in case. So someone probably escaped with the other." Tails replied.

"Oh. That would make sense… I think." They continued through the 20-mile care block, shooting any random common infected along the way. A moment of excitement came when they started to hear creepy and crazy laughing.

"Aw, great, one of those things again. Don't let it on m—" All of a sudden Skagui stopped talking and started screaming instead. The team quickly found out it was him the jockey had targeted, and it was different than usual. It was larger and stronger, having been an echidna (who apparently react stronger to the infection than ordinary people.) and rode Skagui around faster than a normal zombie. They couldn't keep up! They noticed a sign that said "_Whispering Oaks Amusement Park_" as they chased after Skagui.

"Hey, I went there once! It could be fun to go again!" Cosmo commented.

"During a zombie apocalypse?" Noir asked.

"I WANNA GO TO KIDDY LAND!" Skagui hollered a mile or two up the road, still being ridden by the jockey. The others continued to chase after him.

*2*

"Ugh… Where are we?" Shadow asked.

"Hey! We're in Whispering Oaks! I used to go there when I was a kid!" Mike said.

"Great. Now we can die there as adults." Eclipse commented.

"Shut up."

"Hey, Johnathan, hold still. I've got a med-kit, so lemme patch that up." Silver said to Johnathan, who had gained a long gash along his arm from a broken spot on the hull of the Helo.

"Careful—Crap, that stings!" he commented.

"It's from that massive amount of dust and dirt crap on the hull of the helicopter. Should be fine, as long as you've had your shots." Shadow told him.

"Wouldn't have to worry if you hadn't shot the pilot!" he replied.

"Blah blahblah, whine whinewhine." Shadow muttered.

"C'mon, we better move." Mike told them, automatically going into leader mode as several special infected started to approach. They ran away from the wreck and into a nearby safe room, closing the door.

"Okay, we need to go back to the entrance of the amusement park. I saw a car driving this way, so there might be survivors coming." Silver told the others.

"Okay, but some of us will wait here, just in case. Mike, you and Elias go with Hudson. If you need help, give "The Signal" and we'll come after you." Shadow told Mike.

"I'm going too." Abby said, obviously wanting to stick with Elias.

"That makes since, since you've known Elias longer than anyone else. Also, Shadow, I just realized something. Cute girl—" he said, pointing at Abby, "Dangerous vampire—" Ike "And you and a person with mind powers. Ultimate De Ja Vu, right?" He finished, referring to Silver at the last part. They started to load up some Uzi magazines and shotguns with bullets as they prepared.

*1*

"Thanks for saving me guys." Skagui said as Levinski and Tails stomped repeatedly on the still living super-jockey lying on the ground.

"I'm just glad we finally stopped it." Starlight said, as she and the others tried to catch their breath. While chasing down Skagui, they had encountered two tanks, bumped on three witches, and called over 10 hordes along with a load of other special infected randomly coming to get them.

"It ain't right for that to happen. We were just helping you out." Bemkva told him. Helping him out didn't cover the half of it. The Super-Jockey had ridden him all the way down the road, through the motel, and down the slope. They had hit it off of him in the creek, and had chased it down to the safe house at the entrance of the amusement park. They had closed the door, gathered some weapons and ammo, and were now trying to finish the jockey off. So far it wasn't working.

"Just die already!"Levinski told it as he brought his foot down on it for the millionth time. Alex rolled her eyes before reaching for her harpoon… that wasn't there.

"Tachi!" she yelled, rounding on the poor jackal.

"It wasn't me, I promise!" she replied.

"You left it in that Tank's body back at the bottom of the hill." Skagui told her. She swore and started to head back for it, but Zeb and Typhoon stopped her.

"Wait, we'll go. You're still limping from that witch." Typhoon told her. They left to get it, and about 10 minutes later, they ran in screaming to shut the door. They were covered in boomer bile, had spitters spitting at them, an angry witch chasing, a hunter jumping at them, a smoker tongue in mid-shot, another Super-Jockey chasing them, and a charger charging. They slammed the door closed, and handed Alex her harpoon. She walked over to the Super-Jockey that Levinski and Tails were still stomping on and stabbed it in the head, finally killing it.

"Finally…" Levinski muttered.

"Okay, I think we should move out. Let's go!" Strike said.

"Alright!" Zeb yelled, running out of the safe house, cricket bat on his back, Silenced SMG blazing with gunfire.

"We better go after him, make sure he doesn't hurt himself…" Noir said, before shooting several zombies.

"He's still creepy, somewhat." Cosmo said, commenting on an earlier event involving a bed, a propane tank, an echidna tank, an adrenaline shot, Noir's dark wind power, and a flaming pool.

"Not as creepy as Mike. He helps you survive during an apocalypse, but at the same time he's annoying, scary, creepy and dangerous… at least he's not here this time." Levinski told her. Then they set out.

"I STILL WANNA GO TO KIDDY LAND!"

At that point Levinski smashed a bottle full of vodka on Skagui's head.

"Shut up" the green fox's said as he drank from the bottle, gaining a sweatdrop from everyone.

*2*

"Hey, Abby—"

"As I have said before, I do not talk to you." Abby told Mike immediately.

"I was just gonna say BOOMER!" he yelled, pulling her out of the path of the boomer's puke and shooting it, causing it to explode. Fortunately, they were out of range of the explosion. They hurried toward the carousel, as they soon heard gunfire from the other side. Mike jumped to the top and crawled over it. When he reached the top he told the others "Wait for me here. I'll be back in a few minutes!" before continuing.

"I'll recognize that Russian anywhere…" he muttered to himself, before seeing the large group of survivors fighting off a horde summoned by the boomer bile covering a small plant girl and a small little jackal. He whipped out his M1911 and took aim, before pulling the glove off his left (spare) hand and licking his finger, checking the wind. He compensated for it and fired, taking the head off a hunter jumping for the plant girl. He scrambled down before rushing towards the others, grabbing a fire axe and M60 off a picnic table as he ran. As he arrived to help, a fox cheered out "Woo! Kiddyland!"

"And I thought I was silly, eh, Annie?" Mike asked as he arrived, decapitating another hunter with his fire axe and slaughtering a large part of the horde with an M60. Levinski didn't reply, just pulled out his Desert Eagle sidearm and fired directly into Mike's eye, making a hole that went all the way through. Mike rolled his last remaining eye.

"Jeez, and I was gonna give you a hug little buddy! What, you don't remember me saving your butt from Kevin?"

"I remember you turning into a freaky demon and trying to kill all of us!"

"That was just the first time!"

"And the third!"

"Shut up and shoot. I've got help." Mike grumbled.

"Then let's go!"

"Hey, people, follow me!" Mike yelled, firing into the crowd with his M60.

"Hi, Mike! Got any shinies?" Tachi greeted him.

"No… Levinski, we got one cute girl, and a bunch of annoying guys, yet you've got 3 cute chicks on your team? You're just a jerk!"

"Three?"

"Can't really count Cosmo, no offense. Never really liked plants. Elias, Hudson, this is where I need your help!" he shouted to the other side of the carousel as they reached it. The hordes had stopped, but Mike could hear a tank in the distance.

"What do we need to do?" Elias replied back as Hudson shot at an approaching charger.

"When I turn this carousel on, flip that switch over there to turn it off, so a horde won't come!" Mike quickly turned it on, before throwing a bile bomb he had collected in the Safe Room, splattering it over said tank that had been coming.

"It won't turn off!" Elias yelled at him.

"Forget it! Get Abby back to the Safe Room!" Mike yelled back at him.

"Got it! Hudson, come on!"

"Levinski, you're team ready to move? We have to get through the Safe Room now!"

"Da, I know. Alright people, let's move!" Levinski yelled at them, before they started running. Mike confused himself and ran into a fence, temporarily stunning himself. Alex punched toward a hunter jumping at him, spearing it with her bladed glove. In return he pulled his pistol out and shot the charger that was about to smash her.

"It'd be shame for such a cute girl to be smashed." He told her, grinning his signature idiot grin. Her mouth flickered in a smile, and they quickly ran to catch up with the others. They slammed the door closed, cutting off the infected.

"We are the kings, of the WORLD!"

"Shut up."

[insert Monsters Without here]

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Mike commented as introductions were made.

"It did go better than some of our fights with Kevin's family." Levinski agreed, "Now it's the real zombies, without any machine guns, rocket launchers, flame throwers, meat grinders, long blades, ear deafening screams, chainsaws, and invisib…"

"Okay, stop. I don't want to be reminded of it."

"It's only gonna get tougher." Shadow told them.

"Eh, I'm the demon king. What's the worst that can happen?" he whispered to them. At that moment, a tank smashed through the door, about to smash Tachi. However, Mike picked up the Barrett 50 Cal and chunked it at the tank, smashing it through its skull. He then slammed the door closed and piled heavy items against it at Sonic Speed. He then dashed to help Tachi up.

"You okay?" he asked, smiling at her.

Somehow, some romantical music played on the room, but then Mike glared at Tails. "Hey, what's the idea?" The twin-tailed fox immediately turned off his MP4.

"Aw, he's got a crush on her." Shadow said mockingly.

"Yes, and you've got one on Amy, now shut up." Mike shot back, causing him to blush. Levinski snorted.

"Losers." He muttered.

"So, let's make a plan, shall we?" Silver suggested, with Eclipse nodding in agreement.

"Agreed."

**A/N :Well, this chapter is officially done!**

**So, let me know if I messed up on your characters, and I'll fix the chapter. And if I did, sorry!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**And here's the Off-Panels!**

**LINE!**

"Alright, you zombies, bring it!" Mike said, hefting his M249.

"Woo!" Levinski cheered out, pulling out his machete and Enforcer pistol.

"And remember, No Russian… Alright, I can't do this anymore! EPPS! GET OUT HERE!" Mike yelled.

"Yes?" Epps (also known as Hande, in certain forms) asked as he walked onto the set.

"Man, you need to work on your script! In No Russian, they used M240's, not M249's! I mean seriously, learn the game, man!"

"A-alright…" Epps said, obviously upset.

"Hey, sorry I yelled buddy. C'mon, gimme a hug. That was too far." Mike told him, pulling him into a hug.

"Alright, let's give it another try." Epps said, sniffling and handing Mike an M240 and taking his M249.

"Okay, Alright you zombies, bring it!" Mike said, hefting his M240.

"Um… LINE!"Levinski yelled, causing several groans.

**Modern Advertising**

"That's right, people, it's the New Mountain Dew! Drink it!" Levinski said into the camera, before drinking half the can of Mountain Dew.

"CUT!" the director said, before congratulating Levinski on his performance. In the locker room, he greeted Mike, who was typing on a computer.

"Ha! Advertising is pathetic." He said, before turning to the audience. "Remember, check out Epsilon Team Sgt. Mike's profile to regularly check for two new OC stories co-written with Hande!" he exclaimed. Levinski rolled his eyes.

"Hypocrite."

**Shiiiiiiin-nyyyyyyyy!**

"Ooh, shiny!"Tachi said.

"Ooh, shiny!"Tachi said.

"Ooh, shiny!"Tachi said.

"Ooh, shiny!"Tachi said.

"Ooh, shiny!"Tachi said.

"Mike, when will we get out of this Mirror Maze? She's driving me crazy!" Alex complained, with Ike and Eclipse agreeing.

"Why are we here, anyway?"

"We were looking for Mountain Dew!" Mike snapped, always needing his mountain dew. They finally found the machine, about an hour later. Mike smashed it open, and a bunch of cans fell out.

"Ooh, shiny!"

**A/N : Alright, this is 56****th**** Reg. Pvt. Levinski Prower, formerly known as Epsilon Team Captain Hande, speaking. Thank you Epsilon Team Sgt. Mike, for writing this chapter. Haha, as said before, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**And no, we are equals. I'm so not his superior. I mean, I don't boss him around :p. We're friends, so close to now.**


	7. LET'S ROCK! Part 1

**A/N : Hey, Sgt. Mike here. Hande was nice enough to let me write this chapter, so the style will be a little different. Let me know if I got anyone's OC wrong, and I'll go back and fix it.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything, except my OC (Mike, the dangerous one).**

**Miles 'Tails' Prower [Original]  
Cosmo [Original]  
Shadow [Original]  
Silver [Original]  
Mike [Epsilon Team Sgt. Mike]  
Starlight Comet [Shadow's Party Girl 96]  
Alex [Casino Nights]  
Tachi [swiftshadow123]  
Anatoly 'Grass' Levinski Prower [56th Reg. Pvt. Levinski Prower]  
Zeb Cuson [zebsolo]  
Typhoon [PhantoMNiGHT321]  
Bemkva Nar [BlueAlpha54]  
Noir Asmodeus Prower [Noir The Fox]  
Skagui [Skagui the sniper]  
Johnathan [Izaackjl]  
Happy O'Plenty [AHellhammer]  
Eclipse [duskzilla]  
Ike [Anything170]  
Strike Grayde [mybest321]  
Hudson Vata [Plumerwithguitar]  
Elias [ShadowandSilverluv21]  
Abby Grady [Outsider45]**

**Syl Herin [Dingo 57]**

**Calypso Cylix [Emilie Nicolia]**

**Any OC missing MUST be reported IMMEDIATELY**

**Chapter 6: LET'S ROCK! Part 1**

Mike sighed as he idly cleaned his M1911, bored out of his mind. He had already watched all the movies on his phone multiple times over, and the internet still wasn't back on yet. So he kept himself busy by putting his guns in better condition than when they were in when they were made. They had stayed in what Tails nicknamed the "Safehouse of Love" for a day when they found out that that a helicopter would be coming by to search for survivors the next day. It was about time for them to go.

"Hey, Shads, wake the others up. We need to go, and quick." Mike said to Shadow, who was on watch with him. Shadow's ear flicked in minor annoyance as he looked at Mike.

"Why leave so early? We could give them a little longer to sleep." He replied. Mike sniffed the air, a concerned look on his face… as he had been doing from time to time for the past hour.

"They're coming." Shadow immediately grabbed his M16 and got to his feet.

"How many?"

"Lost count after 672. They're still a ways out, but trust me, it's a horde big enough to take even me out." Shadow swore, moving to wake the others up. Mike gently woke Tachi, who had been using his backpack for a pillow, as he gathered his gear. He slung his M60 over his shoulder, making sure to grab his extra belt of ammo.

"C'mon sweetie, we have to go." He said to her as he shook her arm. She yawned and climbed to her feet.

"We're leaving already?" Alex asked as she gathered up her gear, attempting to get her harpoon back from Tachi. Mike stuck his hand out, and Tachi reluctantly gave him the harpoon.

"There are more zombies approaching us than there were Charlies charging at us at Khe Sanh." He told her as he handed her harpoon back. She raised an eyebrow, causing Mike to roll his eyes. "Does nobody know military speak?" he asked.

"They just don't know you've got an actual reason to use it." Levinski told him as he loaded his AK-47, "Aaand... I believe we call it Kilo Sierra, that was how it was back in 56th."

"Fair enough. Everyone ready?" he asked, with everyone saying yes… except for Tails, who was still sleepy. Mike slapped him across the face and splashed cold water on him. Levinski didn't even bother protecting his brother. He actually agreed with Mike for once. They opened the door, leading to The Tunnel of Love. Mike immediately confiscated Tails's MP4 player before he could do something he might regret.

"Keep your eyes open, and remember—"

"If you say No Russian, I will kill you." Levinski interrupted Mike. Mike pushed him before continuing. "Remember, be as careful as you can. Things may have been easy so far—"

"Easy?"

"But we need to move quickly, as we have the biggest horde I've sensed since this whole thing started. So be fast, but don't let your guard down."

"Well that was reduntant."

"SHUT UP!"

"Why?"

"CAUSE YOU'RE ANNOYING ME!"

"What goes around comes around." As the others took turns annoying Mike, they noticed that he was starting to get louder, and attract some attention. More and more infected were coming at them through the halls, and they could hear the growls and howls of special infected approaching from far away. "On second thought, let's just all shut up before the entire nation comes at us."

"That might be a good idea, you stupid obsessive little Russian." Mike growled at him.

"Okay, he's officially angry instead of annoyed. I suggest we move on." Shadow said. Mike shoved him out of the way and continued ahead of the others.

"Obsessive?" Levinski asked as they walked after him, walking briskly to keep up with Mike, but making sure to stay well behind him. Shadow just shrugged at him.

"Hey, I didn't have anything to do with annoying him." He told him as they walked through a hole in the wall. They walked into what looked like a maintenance room to see Mike talking to a young hedgehog woman. She had burgundy fur and her quills reached about mid-back. Her outfit consisted of a black tank top, camo shorts, a green hat and a brown leather jacket, but her most noticeable features were her unconnected eyes and the large guitar case over her shoulder. The first thing everyone thought when they saw him talking to her was '_Uh Oh_.'

"Do you speak any English?" he asked her a second time, to which she just stared back, a smile on her face. "Do you, understand, the words that are coming outta my mouth?" he asked in a voice that was much, MUCH higher than his usual rough and deep growl. Two portals appeared on each side of his head, with a desert eagle flying out of one, bouncing off his head painfully and going through the other.

"I told you to never say that quote again!" a voice very familiar to both Levinski and Starlight yelled from the portal, before they closed. Mike just picked himself up off the ground, keeping his dignity.

"Was that Steve? Why can't he be here instead of Mike? He's… somewhat more normal." Levinski asked Starlight.

"Ever since he got Assassin's Creed 3 he's been addicted to it. He hasn't even left the game room in months!" Mike said.

"Well then how does he… never mind." Alex started.

"So, got a name?" Levisnki asked the female hedgehog.

"Calypso. I'm guessing you guys are heading for the evacuation at the stadium?"

"Da."

"Well, it's overrun—"

"Well, of course it is, 'cause that's just our life!" Mike complained, still more than a little annoyed from earlier.

"But there's one more helicopter nearby, just for any last minute pickups." Calypso finished after Mike's interruption.

"So… Rock concert, anyone?" Bemkva asked, grinning.

"Eh, it'll totally attract a mob, but sure. I have some epic tunes for it." Mike said, causing everyone to look at him.

"Like what? What genres do you have?" Strike asked him.

"Uh… Screamo metal, Symphonic metal, a little bit of death metal, classic rock, rap rock, nu-metal, pop… rap. Couple others. Including a little bit of Beethoven." He replied. Levinski facepalmed at the end of the statement, while Noir raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…"

"So, what's in the guitar case? A tommy gun?" Skagui joked. Mike just muttered something about "Stupid speakeasy thugs…"

"Oh, just my usual supplies." Calypso replied, opening the case, showing off her large collection of fireworks, lighters, matches, and even a fire poker.

"My type of guitar case." Mike commented. She grinned and lit a cigarette.

"Pyromaniac, huh?"

"Nope, just American. C'mon, we need to move." He told them before walking on.

"Is he bipolar or something?" Zeb asked, a confused look on his face.

"No, he's just messed up. A lot. It's why I… it's why he's awesome!" Tachi replied cheerfully before following him. The others just shook their heads at (or ignored) Mike's strange behavior and followed him.

"Woo! Fresh air!" Silver cheered as he ran out of the building several uneventful minutes later. Eclipse and Tails were the first ones to follow him out, with Tails nursing a bruise on his head.

"Careful dad, you don't want to be caught away from us!" Eclipse called after him, to no avail.

"I didn't know Mike would actually hit my head…" Tails groaned as he followed Eclipse.

"Hey, you kept making jokes about him and Tachi. Just be happy he didn't let Tachi claw you to pieces. Even she was annoyed at you."

"Well, it's a tunnel of love, where better to do it?" Tails asked, only to be interrupted by Silver's scream.

"Yeah, that figures…" Eclipse muttered, before Silver ran past, screaming "WITCH! WITCH! WITCH! SAVE ME!" and indeed, there was a witch… a witch that used to be a female echidna. Seems to be a trend, lately. However, Mike stepped out the doorway right as Silver reached it. He grabbed the witches's head and pulled her onto his shoulders in a fireman carry. After carrying her like that (she was still swinging her claws at him, but somehow not hitting him) he swung her over his head and smashed her back onto the ground.

"Woo! Attitude Adjustment!" He cheered out. However, he noticed the witch slowly stumbling to her feet, still growling. He sighed before giving her both middle fingers and grabbing her head, dropping and smashing it into his shoulder as he landed on the ground. This kept her down.

"Stone Cold Stunner." Shadow said as he stepped out, smacking Silver's head. "And be more careful. Don't want to get another scar. Or dead."

"Did we miss something?" Tachi asked as she poked her head out the doorway.

"Nothing at all." Mike said, hugging her. Shadow rolled his eyes before pushing them out of the way for the others. "BLAH!"

"How far away from the concert are we?" Bemkva asked.

"Eh… about half an hour… give or take a few days." Mike told him, once again being ignored.

"We're almost there… I think." Shadow told him.

"Yeah, according to this map, we'll be there soon." Starlight said, holding a map in front of her face as she walked through the door.

"Good. I'm ready to get out of this place…" Levinski muttered. Once everyone had regrouped, they set off. However, they soon came upon a couple of turnstile gates.

"Huh… alarm, much?" Mike muttered.

"Obviously." Levinski replied.

"This reminds me of the time Faker, Rose and I nearly… uh… let's just say got in trouble with park security, a biker gang, and the police." Shadow said, changing his sentence as he glanced at Tails, causing Mike to raise an eyebrow. "It involved some a few Stone Cold moments… and a foul-mouthed security guard."

"Oh, I remember that… I think Tails is old enough." Mike replied.

"You said think, that means he isn't." Levinski told them, causing them to roll their eyes.

"Wait till he finds out you showed Tails more than half the Attitude Era." Silver told Shadow as they examined the alarmed gate.

"I didn't show much of the inappropriate stuff… just the more serious stuff, like Steve Austin—"

"You're a big fan of his, aren't you?"

"…Yeah… anyway, Steve Austin, Mankind Mick Foley, Undertaker, all those guys. I never showed him DX or stuff like that."

"Shadow's a fan of wrestling?" Alex asked as she walked up.

"Huh, never would've guessed that." Hudson said.

"Hi guys!" Happy said, before Mike shoved him away.

"Why?" Alex asked him.

"I'm cheerful, but not that dang cheerful." He muttered, walking off to talk to Levinski and Shadow about their plan. The others watched after him for a moment before looking at Happy as he picked himself up off the floor.

"You know, something I've learned about Mike is… he's a very strange person." Calypso told them as she walked up, wiping Tank blood off her hands.

"Yeah… but he's my very strange person…" Tachi said, smiling before she ran dashed after Mike.

"Isn't she a little young for him?"

"Eh, immortal is different from really, really old."

"That… somewhat makes sense. Sort of."

"Oh yeah, and thanks for leaving us to fight the tank and complimentary horde ourselves." Calypso told them.

"Hey, someone had to make sure Mike didn't get into trouble!" Silver yelled, causing Mike to throw a can of spaghetti-Os at him. "HAPPY FREAKIN' BIRTHDAY, NOW SHUT UP!"

"Calm down Mike, we need to make a plan." Levinski told him, as he and Shadow continued to converse. Mike sighed before turning back to them and helping make a plan. Everyone sat around as they and a couple others discussed what they were going to do when they open the gate.

"All right guys." Mike said after they finally came to an agreement, ready to go through the gate. "We just run straight through and don't stop till we get to the safe room." Several groans and facepalms ensued as a result of this statement.

"We waited all that time for THAT decision?" Alex practically yelled, with several of the others nodding in agreement. Mike said nothing, just flipping the switch and setting off the alarm. While everyone was gawking at him, he picked Tachi up and dashed to the safe room, leaving them all behind.

"Okay… that wasn't the actual plan, and now we're dead…" Levinski commented.

"Nah, you are." Shadow said, before picking up Alex, Silver and Calypso and ran after Mike.

"Hm… he only carried girls out of here. I was right, he is a ladies man!" Tails commented.

"I HEARD THAT!" Silver yelled at him.

"And since we got left behind… who wants to shoot Mike when we get there?" Levinski asked. Just about everyone raised their hand. The only ones who didn't were Tails, Bemvka and Happy. "Why not you guys."

"I've annoyed him too much."

"He gave me his MP3 player."

"He can be hyper and funny!"

"Yes, why, and no." Levinski replied. As a result of their answers, Mike returned and picked them up to rush them to the safe room too, causing much anger amongst those who were still there.

"Why do we let him travel with us?" Hudson asked.

"Cause, although he's nearly taken my life many times, he's saved it even more." Levinski told him, lopping off the heads of several infected as they ran up to him.

"You sound like you admire him!" Ike commented, firing his new AK-47 full-auto into the oncoming horde.

"To an extent. You have to get past the hyperactive idiot and know what he's truly like."

"A still hyperactive but likeable person?" questioned Eclipse.

"Eh, essentially."

"Is it just me, or is your accent fading a little?" Noir asked.

"NO! NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" Levisnki screamed back, causing Noir to flinch and give him a questioning stare.

"Uh… don't mention his accent… it's the one thing Mike absolutely will not stop finding things to tease him about." Starlight informed him, sweatdropping at Levinski's anger. She quickly fired several shells from her Combat Shotgun into the crowd that was starting to surround them. She stumbled back as spitter goo landed right at her feet, melting the front of her boots. Hudson quickly located the special infected in the crowd and blew its head off with a burst from his combat rifle.

"Nice shot." Mike told him, firing his dual 1911s into the crowd. His sudden appearance startled several of his friends, as they thought he had already left them. "Yeah, Tachi and Tails talked me into coming back…"

"Just you?" Ike asked.

"Nah, Shadow too." Mike informed him, firing an AK in one hand and his M60 in the other. Ike noticed that his AK looked different, much more modern with black synthetic material and a flashlight tied on with cords.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked. Mike looked down at it (still getting headshots the entire time) and shrugged.

"The community…" he answered quietly, much like a child answering a question it didn't want to.

"Who cares, just use it on THAT!" Jonathan told him, running past with only his Magnum left. THAT happened to refer to a large tank that was approaching. Wouldn't you know it, it's an echidna tank.

"Yeah, didn't see that coming."

"Shoot it, SHOOT IT!" Skagui yelled, being held in the hand of the tank. Mike just grinned rather viciously, before slowly drawing his katana. He waited, raising it as the tank prepared to hit Skagui. Finally, as the tank brought its fist down, Mike moved forward in a flash of darkness, almost too fast for even Shadow to see. The next second and the tank split in half from shoulder to hip. Everyone gawked in amazement at him as he stood on the opposite side of it, infected dead all around him from being caught in the arc of his sword. Skagui scrambled back to his feet as Bemvka flew past.

"WHOAH!" Alex yelled, having also rejoined the battle. The unfortunate hedgehog got plowed down by the deer as he slammed into her, causing her to yell out in pain. Calypso offered her a hand, lighting another cigarette with the other. Alex got up with only a minor headache from the collision. Poor Bemvka, however, was knocked unconscious.

"Oh, crap… there's two more." Calypso muttered, reaching into her guitar case for more explosives.

"Not a problem…" Mike said, grinning savagely as dark energy gathered around him. This naturally made Levinski extremely nervous.

"You okay there, Mike?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh, I'm fine!" Mike said, turning around and grinning anime style. Like, ^_^. Which no one on the team expected or wanted to ever see on his face. Except maybe the girls.

"Is it just me, or does he look just like Schrodinger when he does that?" Shadow asked Levinski, who replied "Who?"

"What, you've never heard of Hellsing?" Shadow almost yelled at him.

"Shadow's a fan of anime AND wrestling? Holy crap, that's just unnatural…" Alex muttered under her breath.

"Hello, back to reality, where two extremely deadly tanks are about to kill Elias!" Starlight yelled at them. Zeb zipped past with a jockey riding him, screaming all the way. However, before the tanks could kill Elias, the concrete cracked underneath one, causing a tank to be swallowed up in it. Everyone (including the remaining tank) stared at the source of this strange disturbance, which happened to be Abby.

"How?" Skagui asked.

"Earth magic." Mike told him, "She learned earth magic back when she was living away from society, which is also why she doesn't know about guns." He got several questioning looks, to which he replied "I had an old werewolf pal of mine investigate and report on all of you, just so I can know you and be a better friend." Everyone was pretty much ignoring him at this point and fighting with the remaining tank, so they didn't have to here that rather strange sentence.

Finally, they killed the final tank (in a rather gory and disgusting way involving Noir and Mike's combined insanity, Shadow's chaos powers, Levinski's machete, Silver's telekinesis, and 3 cans of gasoline) and ran from the still gathering horde to the safe room, where they found Tachi and Happy were watching gameplay videos of Company of Heroes on Mike's phone. They looked up at the other as they arrived, startled at the fact that they looked like they went through heck and back.

"I knew Bemvka should have stayed…" Tachi commented.

"Did she just say an intelligent sentence?" Shadow asked, resulting in Tachi and Mike flicking his head.

"C'mon, let's patch everyone up real quick. We really gotta move."

"We should probably start with Bemvka."

"Nah… I got an Arisaka, bayonet and all shoved up my butt, and went several days without medical treatment."

"Wow, Shadow, your war stories are almost as boring as Mike's."

"At least mine have vampires and werewolves…"

"So will we once this is over."

"When are we gonna all stop taking turns speaking and help Bemvka."

"When the next chapter comes."

"Shut up, flirt boy."

**A/N by Mike: Well… sorry it took so long. First marching band tired me out day after day, then school work… high school's hard. But, I got this done finally! (Resisting the temptations of my multiple new videogames I got for Christmas) and now, since the chapter is turning out much, MUCH longer than I intended or expected, I have split it into two parts. I hope to get the second part finished by the end of Christmas break (this being the second week) so let's hope I don't spend too much time gaming! (I seriously will try hard to write) so, now, here are some off-panels!**

**KIDDYLAND!**

Skagui and Zeb walked through the park, looking for medical supplies. They cautiously looked into a supply shed, guns at the ready. At the sight of a witch in the far corner, they snapped off their lights, and slowly shut the door as her growling died down. They slowly moved on, keeping an eye out for infected. Mike had warned them that a big horde was gathering, and they wondered if that was why there seemed to be no infected around. The calm before the storm. However, they heard loud, deranged laughter as they continued to move forward, causing Skagui to swear.

"Not again…" He muttered. He turned around and immediately got jumped by the jockey. He got ridden away from Zeb, who ran after, yelling and shooting at the jockey, and went a long distance. Finally, he managed to encounter a tank, which hit the super-jockey off of him. Zeb arrived and shot the tank (which, fortunately, was not an echidna-tank) with a grenade launcher Mike had given him (Read: Thrown at to get him to go away.), killing it.

"Thanks man…" Skagui trailed off, before looking at what was before him.

"WHOO!" He screamed, "KIDDYLAND!" he ran off, leaving Zeb standing in the dark, looking around nervously.

**Sweet, Hilarious Awkwardness**

Mike, Alex, Shadow, and Calypso walked around the park, rather lazily and casually.

"What are we looking for, again?" Calypso asked.

"Food and a bathroom." Shadow told her as Mike showed Alex how to slam your head into a wall without it hurting. No comment.

"Hm, I am getting pretty hungry…" Calypso replied.

"Well, the biggest reason is Mike needs to go. And trust me, he's not afraid to pee in the corner."

"Gross." Alex said, having left Mike to his own, crazed, deranged devices.

"Hey, spend 3 weeks stuck in the same foxhole in a burning hot jungle and you learn not to be embarrassed." Shadow told her, watching as Mike quietly sat in a corner, playing Angry Birds on his phone and rocking back and forth.

"It's still awkward."

"Yet he still gets embarrassed if he has his shirt off." Alex told them. They stared at her.

"You know this… how?" Shadow asked her.

"Husk once burned his shirt off in a fight, back when we were dealing with the Clamely "Family." His face was red as an apple for days afterwards, even though he's muscular enough to prove the soldier story true."

"Well, thank you, and I would not go in a corner… rednecks go on trees, not in buildings, you moronic gothic emo dumb—" the rest of Mike's insult was cut off by the sound of him slapping Shadow's head almost clean off his shoulders. "You managed to make a gross and awkward moment."

"As if you haven't made an awkward moment before…" Shadow told him, to which Mike and Alex yelled "IT WAS LEVINSKI!"

_***Flashback***_

Mike and Alex walked along a rooftop, talking. The most recent apocalypse had ended recently and the team was finding ways to occupy time. Levinski seemed to favor getting Mike back for all the pranks he had pulled on him. As they walked, Mike explained his past to her, one of the few people who actually listened to him. However, Levinski was watching them, and snickered as they approached part of a roof he had weakened, with several mechanics he made with Tails's help waiting underneath. As they walked over it, the roof collapsed, and as they fell the mechanical arms pushed them together, putting them in a rather romantic looking embrace. As they landed Alex ended up landing on top of him, her lips against him. Due to the shock they didn't move, just staring at each other wide-eyed. They turned to the door at the sound of laughing, seeing Levinski, Starlight and Shadow standing there. Starlight was staring wide-eyed, Shadow still had his usual expression, and Levinski… Levisnki was laughing his rear off.

"I guess miracles do happen." Shadow commented before walking away. Mike's vision soon turned red and Levinski's laughs turned to screams of pain.

_***End Flashback***_

"Hm…" they all said, looking in the sky as Mike ended the shared memory.

"So… wanna go beat the crap out of Levinski?" Shadow asked, grinning.

"Sure, that prank was a little far…" Calypso said.

"Definitely." Alex said.

"I'm game… in a moment." Mike said, before running off to a nearby tree.

"Still awkward." Calypso said.

"He finds awkward funny. Which is why he makes it that way on purpose. Often in the redneck ways o his homeland." Shadow told her.

"It's still awkward." Calypso told him.

**Anger issues**

"So, what happened to those OC stories?" Levisnki asked Mike smugly as he typed away on his computer.

"Shut up."

"And why did you take so long to update?"

"Shut. Up."

"And why do you constantly switch from annoying idiot to epic Marty-Stu?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Or, more importantly, why was Alex in two places last chap—" Levinski was cut off by Mike's fist hitting his stomach, sending him flying through several walls. Hudson walked up.

"What was that about?" he asked a fuming Mike.

"No one questions my screw-ups… no matter how stupid I have to be to make them."

"You have issues man… anger issues.

**Happy New Year**

"So, the new year is about to come..." said Mike, tapping his rifle up and down, "And we got nothing to celebrate..."

"Eh, we got to celebrate our triumphs and all, right?" replied Levinski, "Though some of us do miss the fireworks..."

"Like you?"

"No"

There was an awkward silence, before some noises were heard from inside the safe room. Levinski turned around, and was greeted by an opened safe room, "Guys! Check it out!" exclaimed a cheerful Tails.

It looked like some rockets stuffed inside the box, almost like some homemade fireworks, before Levinski realized that it was actually some fireworks.

"We're gonna have something to celebrate after all!" said Mike happily.

"Oh, Lev-kun! Join the party!"

Levinski got up slowly, but then he went to Tails, "Do NOT lit up the fireworks. It will cause too much commotion, and you know what happens when commotion happens..."

Tails nodded slowly, feeling a bit sad that his brother didn't appreciate his works.

The safe room was decorated with 'Happy New Year' signs, and trumpets were blown everywhere. "Woohoo!" exclaimed Skagui, "Best New Year Eve ever!"

"Hey..." Noir stepped next to him, "I was sleeping and was suddenly woken up by the noises... really..."

Levinski didn't really take notice, he just looked at Starlight who seemed to be happy with the party going on.

Suddenly the noise of fireworks came from outside, "It's Tails! He lit up the fireworks! Yay!" exclaimed Cosmo.

"TA-!"

"Levinski, I'm behind you!" said the twin-tailed fox, looking nervously at him, "I didn't do anything!"

"Then..." Typhoon peeked outside, "Who lit up the..."

The hedgehog saw another hedgehog playing around with the fireworks. He was brown, tall, skinny... oh, Typhoon could figure out who caused the commotion.

And the zombie noises were heard, louder than ever...

"ZOMBIE AVALANCHE!"

Mike quickly went inside the safe room, and locked the door. Shortly after that, thumps and bangs were heard from outside.

"Okay... we're stuck" said Silver.

"Duh..." Eclipse replied.

"And we all know whose fault it was" Shadow glared at Mike.

"Good thing there's no Witch here!" said Starlight.

"Don't remind me!" suddenly Alex exclaimed in fear, earning her strange looks, except from Levinski.

"Lexi, that was in the roleplay" Said the vulpine"This is fanfic. You didn't turn into Witch here... We didn't even run into Frost or the Witch friend of..."

"Levinski, I'm called Alex here, okay? Now shut up..."

There was another awkward silence, except for the growls outside and the rumblings. The lights suddenly went out inside, "Happy new year!" exclaimed Mike.

"SHUT UP!" yelled everyone, with the exception of Tachi and Happy.

"Happy new year too!" replied Tachi.

**A/N : Thank you. Hande here, I'd like to thank Mike for finishing this chap. And I keep my promise, today it's published!**


End file.
